Pure!
by katougrange
Summary: Lors de sa 6ème année hermione fais des stage et se retrouve avec drago pour les faire et c'est la quelle se rend conte quil n'est pas si méchant(mon 3ème chapitre est posté(jvias comencé le chap 4)
1. Default Chapter

Mon nom est Katherine Gauthier j'ai 11ans é ma fic se nome pure...! le pourquoi je ne le dit pas tout de suite vous le verais en lisan ma fic et sa parle de Hermione qui fais des stage avec pénélope pour devenire prèfète en chef et drago comme par asard est sous la garde de percy c'est comme sa quil se recontre

Bonne lecture

bisou

katherine

p.s.rewiewssvp


	2. mauvais départ

**pure...!**

**Disclamé:quelque perso son a moi et des lieux aussi le reste deviné c'est a qui...(lol))**

**chap 1:mauvais départ**

**Rétrospective:**

**-Hermione tu a reçus une lettre de Poudlard**

**Criais la mère de le jeune fille, puis Hermione désendit a toute vitesse,et ouvri lentement la lettre**

**-Oui maman attand j'arrive tout de suite**

**Répondit Hermione **

_**Chère Hermione **_

_**Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu pouras être stagiaire en préfète cette année ,si tu l'accepte bien sure, alors si tu le veut rend toi a king cross 2semaine avant la rentrer,tu sera sous la garde de Pénélope.**_

_**Dumbledor**_

**-Génial maman je vais faire mes stage pour être préfète, et peut-être en chef un jour**

**Hermione si heureuse couru dans sa chambre faire ses bagage**

**-enfin mes stage sa va être si génial j'en suis sure**

**De retour a aujourd'hui**

**-Maman je part pour king cross**

**Dit Hermione toute exité**

**arrivé a king cross hermione ,a sa grande deception, vi drago**

**-que fais tu ici drago**

**la heine était en elle uand elle repanssais a ce quil lui avais fais lore de la 2ème même si elle est en 6èmeelle sen souvien comme si c'était hier il la tant blesser**

**-je fais mes stage ma chere et si tu n'est pas contante et bien va ten d'ici**

**répondit drago avec tand d'allure**

**Hermione parti attendre le train,et,a sa grande joie,elle vit ron**

**-Hermione tu fais tes stage toi aussi**

**dit Ron si contant de voire sa copine**

**-oui mais je croix que je vais être avec drago car toi ses sure que tu sera avec percy etil y a parvatie qui a été jumelé avec toi alors je doit m'associé avec drago**

**Hermione si désespéré poussa u soupire après sa longue phrase**

**ron si triste de voir son amie si désepéré lui dit avec un sourire**

**-il ne doit pas mordre et sinon pénélope t'aideras a le dressé le mécahnt drago**

**Hermione acricha un sourire et elle ria un peut jusquace que drago passe devant eux hermione perdu son sourire et regarda ron avec un aire piteux et ron dit **

**-c'est ce dragon que Charli va dressé la semaine prochaine**

**hermione le trouva si drole mais drago aparut dans le décore**

**-Alors Hermione tu sera avec moi.J'espert que tu te tiendra tranquille car tu sais tout comme moi que je serais choisi par pénélope pour faire les dernier stage de préfèt en chef**

**il le dit avec tand d'assurance que hermione resta bouché et lui fi une grimase quand il se retourna**

**-Pourquoi sa marrive tourjour a moi ce n'est pas just j'aimerais tand être avec toi ou Parvatie,mais non a la place je doit être avec DRAGO!**

**Hermione si désepéré d'être avec drago parti s'assoire sure un banc en atend le train,mais seulement,personne ne pouvais lui parlé car elle était trop frustré.**

**le train arriva hermione poussa drago avec just assé de force pour quil tombe puis elle embarqua **

**-Bienvenue a Poudlard mes cher élève,vous devé maintenant allé retrouvé votre tuteur,et pour ceux qui croyais quil y allais avoire d'otre stage,c'est faux.**

**Dit dumbledore a la vue des jeune tous si heureux,bien sure sans compter Hermione**

**Les jeune partie toussent trouvé leur tuteur en courant,bien atandu sauf Hermione (comme depuis le début de l'histoire)**

**Et les jour pasaire et passaire et Hermione et Drago se chamaillais de moin en moin...peut être qu'il començais a s'aimé...**


	3. une nouvelle amitié?

chap 2:une nouvelle amitié?

Debout vous 2 c'est votre premier jour de stagier préfet alors allé mettre votre abit tout de suite

dit pénélope déja praite et impatiante de voire comment Hermione et Drago allais sen sortire

puis Hermione ouvri lentement les yeux et dis doucement

enfin le jour tand attendu...

bien sure au réveille elle n'était pas encore d'attaque

allé hermione tu doit te levé je ne vuet pas être en retaard par ta faute alors vitte jé déja préparer tes affaire dans la salle de bain pour ne pas atendre

dit drago avec un petit sourire caché

hermione pensa

c'est bien Drago qui vien de me dire sa mais je doit encore rêvé bonn la jivais je doit être praite

puis la jeune se leva et parti faire ses chose abituelle du matin

après toute les petite chose de fille de Hermione le trio pue enfin partire pour la grande salle

Harry Ron sa va bien je suis tellemnt contante de vous voire.

dit Hermione si heureuse de revoire Harry et Ron

Hermione

criairent les 2 garçons en même temps et tout 2 aussi heureux l'un que l'autre

Alors avec Dragon sans défence

dit Ron en souriant

la jeune fille se tourna vers Drago,et dit avec un allure satisfaite.

Il a bien été dressé

hermione lança un jolie sourire a Drago qui fie de même et les 2 jeune reprire a leurs discution

je suis sure que tu l'aime dago avec le sourire que tu lui a fait tout a l'heure

disais crab pendant que goyl faisais de même

Non,c'est just que...je doit m'entandre avec elle car...je vais...passé mon année complette avec c'est...sang de bourb.

Mais sa ne se pouvais pas car Drago avais eu de la difficulté a formulé sa phrase et atrouvé une insulte a Hermione

le rassemblement pris fin alors drago et hermione partie derière Pénélope pour comencé leur court spécial.

en allan se coucher hermione regarda drago et dit,avec un petit sourir

Dit moi esce que je doit te compter comme mon amie maintenant

drago la regarda a son toure et lui offri son plus beau sourir

Oui mais gardons sa secret pour le moment d'accord

hermione ne pus resisté a son sourire et di oui avec son plus grand accord


	4. liaison secrette

chap3:liaison secrette

depuis que hermione et drago était devenu amis hermione començais a ressentire d'autre chose pour lui mais elle n'aimais pas sa

pour une autre fois depuis leurs arrivé a poudlard le soleil se leva et hermione se réveilla

elle vit pénélope et dit doucement car elle n'était pas encore tout a fais réveiller

Dit moi esce que sa se peut que j'aime Drago...

Pénélope dit a hermione avec un petit sourire

c'est ton coeur qui desside sa, ce n'est pas toi, alors lesse toi guider par ton coeur.

Hermione la fixa un instant puis elle partie se préparer et ce fut l'heure du déjeuné

Harry Ron salut sa va bien pour mon cas je suis désespéré

dit Herminoe en s'assoyant près des gars

Harry la regarda et dit avec un petit sourir

Tu n'est pas tombé en amour avec drago toujour

hermione fit signe de la tête pui Ron la regarda bêtement

tu est devenu folle ou quoi c dragon un sanguinaire personage qui e peut pas parler a Harry

oui je sais mais au fond il est super gentille et c'est mon ami

hermione regarda par terre et partie en courant jusque dans la toilette des fille

ce n'ets pas just sa arrive toujour a moi ce n'est pas just je ne veut plus vivre je ne le mérite pas

puis hermione parti sur son lit en pleurent puis Drago arriva et vit hermione dans cette état

quesque tu a Mione

dit drago épeurer

quand les gars on su que je t'aimais bbien, en ami bien sur, et la il mon traité de folle et tout le reste

répondit hermione en relachant un soupire

Alors il te reste moi mon cher compagnon de l'année

drago fit un sourire si jolie pour hermione quelle secha ses larme et l'enlaca puis il se préparère a faire leur court de préfèt

les jours passairent et passairent encore et encore et hermione et drago s'entandais de plus belle de jour en jour


End file.
